


She knew

by oldwickedsongs



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldwickedsongs/pseuds/oldwickedsongs
Summary: A drabble about Sesshoumaru's mindset in Yashahime. Trying get back to writing by favorite ship and their children and oh god poor Sesshoumaru.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	She knew

He kneels at the base of the tree, not daring to touch the living thing as if it would burn him to grasp it.

_And his arm and hand has burned haven’t they? To clutch a sword never meant to be his and save a brother he had no heart to love…_

As if he could crumble under the weight of it, he doesn’t dare but study every arched and weathered branch, and every bough that holds her…

_He might have saved her with Tenseiga with the wolves but every night before that and after, she saved him. They both knew it._

And he knows. He hears her saying ‘Watch after our girls’ but his heart. His heart is too heavy in his chest.

_Like she always knew it was…_

And he can’t save them all. So like a pitiful stray, unsure why it’s abandoned. He stays by the tree and waits.

For her.


End file.
